Talk:Sesame Street Video Player: Classic Clips
Have they officially stopped? It's been months since Sesamestreet.org has uploaded a classic clip. Lately, they've done nothing but segments from this current season, and they're doing it rather slowly at that. Does anyone know if they've decided to stop with the classic segments, or if they feel obligated to get this whole season out of the way, or what? Is there any was we can find out? Garrettk41 22:04, April 13, 2011 (UTC) :They haven't really uploaded a classic clip in a year. I'm not sure why. They did a couple over the summer when they uploaded the Mr. Hooper's death episode. - Oscarfan 23:49, April 13, 2011 (UTC) ::Yes, as well as the street scenes to a few other classic episodes. But not much in the way of classic inserts. A few times they've put some already uploaded clips on the recently added tab, but that's about it. I wonder if there's a way to contact them and ask. Garrettk41 23:00, May 5, 2011 (UTC) :::I doubt there's any real significance (they don't consider the distinction between "street scenes" and inserts when uploading this stuff the way certain fans do, given the shared labeling and that it's still a "classic clip"). It's just that they uploaded so much to begin with, and they usually time new uploads to match either themed "days" on the site or something specific they want to promote or showcase elsewhere (plus Sesame Workshop has been making greater use of YouTube as well). So I don't think there's much to worry about (and let's face it, they've provided a *huge* trove so far, as this page alone proves). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 01:18, April 14, 2011 (UTC) ::::That seems to make sense. Though, when you say there isn't much to worry about, does that men you think they probably will get back to uploading the classics, or what? Just clarifying. Garrettk41 01:56, April 14, 2011 (UTC) :::::Yeah, I very much doubt someone decided "we're not going to upload any more classic clips EVER." It's just that by now they *do* have the lion's share of the fan favorites or major themes blanketed (they even have entire series covered by now, like every single Baker segment), and as said they usually tie in uploads to specific themes (and by now have so much to choose from that they don't need to stick in as many new ones each time, "classic clip" or otherwise). So I expect future uploads, if slower, to match those themes or curricular guides and so on (so basically as the need arises). Personally I wouldn't worry, and in the meantime, go through the list and see if you've actually watched every single item here. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 02:30, April 14, 2011 (UTC) :Well it has been half a year since they last added any classic clips. As far as I can tell the "Baker films" is the only "entire series" featured on the site; There's still a missing Pinball segment, a number of Typewriter and Teeny Little Super Guy segments, only two Jazz Number segments are available, etc. And there's still a number of characters not on the site yet. --Minor muppetz 19:14, April 16, 2011 (UTC) ::: I just noticed today that they have finally changed something: the opening list on the classic clip. It used to begin with There's a Lot of Different Ways to Get to School and went on with school related segments. Now they've put up a totally new playlist, beginning with the "Sorting a Family" clip. This is the first time that page has been changed in ages. Mind you, the list doesn't consist of any clips that weren't already there, but it's a step in the right direction. Garrettk41 23:00, May 5, 2011 (UTC) ::: ::: ::Alright! Classic clips are finally being uploaded again. And it's about time! Garrettk41 03:46, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Removed Clips On the recent episode of The MuppetCast, somebody mentioned that "World Without Music" and "123 Sesame Street" are no longer on the site. The page for "123 Sesame Street" has a link to that clip on the site, and when I clicked on it, it said "null", as no clip appeared. Should we just remove these clips, or put some notes on their removal, or maybe put a strike through them? I didn't check for "World Without Music". --Minor muppetz 15:15, 28 April 2009 (UTC) :I'd remove them. The list is only for videos that are currently available for viewing. If a video has been removed, please remove the description. -- MuppetDude 20:21, 30 April 2009 (UTC)